


I Knew A Man In A Chair Once

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, F/M, Het, Physical Disability, Poetic flow, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie's life is just one puzzle piece after the other, all slowly fitting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew A Man In A Chair Once

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for Summer Heat Mini Round @ rounds_of_kink.] This was inspired by a man in a wheelchair I once knew when I was a kid. I was interested in the reasons by his being in it (not that I remember why he was in it now) and I remember sitting in it once. I also remember him dying shortly thereafter and seeing the empty red seat of his wheelchair against the wall for a few days. Also, this is my first Glee piece.
> 
>  _Prompt:_ Coalesce and Kink - Friction

Hand to wheel.   
Hand to wheel.   
Push, push, push.

At some point, Artie wonders if his hands had coalesced with the wheels of his chair. He remembers a time, several years, almost half his life ago, when he had soft hands. Artie was a small wimpy kid and if the accident had never happened, he'd probably have no kind of muscle mass at all other then in his legs from walking.

His legs will never need that kind of muscle though now. His hands were kind of rough now.

Push, push, push.

His arms are toned, his hands strong. Artie isn't the pinnacle of stud, hell, he's not even at the base of stud, but he feels like a man thanks to the strength in his arms and that's all that matters to him. Let the other guys try to impress the women with their looks and ability to walk, Artie was going to woo them with his songs and strong fingers against their cheeks. With smiles and laughs and dorky jokes that some lucky girl would fine cute.

Artie's hands seem to never leave his wheels most days.

Tina smiles at him. She stutters and dresses in black, trying to hide herself behind one front after the other. Artie's in love and the wheels stop spinning, his hands lay crossed in his lap as he talks and laughs with the girl who's stolen his heart. Then she tells him the truth about her stutter, about her front, and he rolls away.

Hand to wheel.   
Hand to wheel.

Tears and wheelies, Artie's trying to take control of himself. The rubber of his wheels is rough against his palms, which are calloused and almost completely use to the burn of the wheels.

Apologies, mistakes, smiles and kisses, Tina is his world again.

Push, push, push.

Lips meet, clothing brush against each other. The glee club room is empty save for two stragglers, one standing, the other sitting. Always sitting. Tina's climbing into Artie's lap and while he can't feel her weight on his legs, he can feel the heat of her body against his torso and mouth and hands.

Artie holds his breath, his hands gripping his wheels. Two things. He's forgotten to put the brake on his chair and the wheels are slowly moving them about, but its slow and Artie kind of likes it, so he leaves the brake off. Second, Tina's skirt is riding up her hips and Artie can feel the one part of him that still has feeling below the waist, stirring and stiffening.

Squeak, squeak, squeak.

Artie's unzipped, Tina's sliding down on him. They're still in the glee club room and the chair is still sliding about slowly beneath their movements, but no one cares. Rubber rubs against Artie's hand, his other holding Tina from falling as she moves up and down on him. His strong hands finally having a chance to shine.

Fabric rubs against the palm of one hand. Up, down, up, down. Rubber rubs against the palm of Artie's other hand. Squeak, squeak, squeak. Closing his eyes as he nears his first assisted orgasm, Artie can't help but think he's the luckiest man alive as Tina breathes his name.

No stutter to be heard.

Pant, pant, pant.

There's too much friction for Artie. The fabric, the rubber, the wet opening he's repeatedly pulled in and out of - it's all too much. He comes, Tina gasps then shudders, she comes. She buries her face in his neck as she pants and in that one moment, Artie feels like all three of them have melded into one solid being. Artie, Tina, and the chair, are one now. Tina's hand slips out and finds Artie's hand on the wheel. Hand rests upon hand and the unity is complete.

Push, push, push.   
Hand to wheel.   
Hand to wheel.   
Glide, glide, glide.

**-End-**


End file.
